undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Asriel Dreemurr/In Battle
Attacks * Fire Magic: Copied straight from Toriel, Asriel uses this attack exclusively during the intro phase, before "the true final battle" begins. Asriel most likely uses this as a means of taunting Frisk by testing how easily they can be killed. * Chaos Buster: Asriel summons a blaster and fires nine waves of bullets telegraphed by flashing lines, and finishes with a charged beam. The attack shoots in a pattern, which will start at three lines to four lines, vice versa. Dodge by moving when he fires three lines or the beam and remain still when he shoots four lines. The upgraded version, "Chaos Blaster", removes any patterns and fires randomly, and the charged laser creates a massive starburst that covers the bullet board. * Chaos Saber: Asriel hovers directly above the player and swipes the bullet board five times with summoned blades, finishing by swiping both sides, leaving slow-moving residual sparks picking up velocity and flying across the board. Dodge by staying directly beneath him and moving to the opposite side of the sword he begins to raise. The upgraded version, "Chaos Slicer", is considerably more dangerous as he will pick up more speed and swipe the board six times. * Shocker Breaker: Asriel strikes the battlefield with bolts of lightning seven times, which are forewarned by ! boxes. The base attack simply strikes in an alternating striped pattern, first small (four times), then large (three times). The upgraded version, "Shocker Breaker II", adds a series of targeted strikes after three small lightning bolts, and finishes by sweeping the battlefield left to right with big lightning bolts. * Star Blazing: Large, star-shaped projectiles rain down from the top-right corner of the screen in rapid succession, each one detonating into expanding rings of smaller projectiles just above the Bullet Board followed by one final, larger star that detonates directly above with a much denser ring. The upgraded version, "Galacta Blazing", is virtually the same except the small stars spin anti-clockwise. * Hyper Goner: Asriel's final attack before he begins fighting at full power. The Bullet Board will completely disappear before a large creature resembling a combination of the DT Extraction Machine and Sans's signature "Gaster Blaster" attack will be summoned. It then proceeds to create a powerful vortex akin to that of a black hole that will attempt to draw Frisk's SOUL into the creature's mouth (presumably devouring it) along with several damage-dealing pieces of surrounding debris. Due to Frisk's incredible Determination at this point, even if the player chooses not to dodge this attack, they cannot be killed, as their HP will not drop lower than 1. After this, Asriel will start using his full power, initiating the final phase of the fight. * Angel of Death: Asriel using his full power. However, his only attack in this form is a barrage of energy-based projectiles launched from his fingertips that will enter the Bullet Board from the sides and home in on Frisk's Soul in massive waves. This is by far Asriel's most difficult attack to dodge, as the player is expected to die at least once to progress the story. The protagonist can only use Struggle until they are prompted to "SAVE". Strategy The protagonist is given two options in ACT: * Hope: Heals 1 HP, and reduces damage taken by 1 for the next turn. * Dream: Heals 4 HP, and fills the inventory with Last Dreams, which heals 17 HP when consumed. It is impossible to damage Asriel; any attempt to FIGHT will result in a MISS. After enduring many of his attacks, Asriel eventually transforms into the Angel of death. The protagonist is now only limited to ACTing, and all of its options have been replaced with Struggle which does nothing. After several turns of struggling, the protagonist realizes that they cannot reach their SAVE file and perhaps saving the game is impossible, but with the remainder of their power, they can save someone else. ACT then turns into SAVE, and the protagonist must set out to save their friends: Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, and Asgore. All appear as Lost Souls with Papyrus and Sans as well as Toriel and Asgore being fought together. Solo Lost SOULs are saved after three turns of ACTing while dual Lost SOULs are saved after four. At the same time, each Lost Soul uses their respective attacks and SOUL Modes. Saving a character will fully heal the protagonist like trying to save a person that has already been saved. Similarly to Asriel, FIGHTing the Lost Souls is futile. After saving all six, the SAVE option has "Someone else": Asriel. Trying to refuse the protagonist's advances, Asriel first launches a massive rapid-fire wave of energy bullets, but his second wave is fewer and less damaging (and does not hit the protagonist if they stay in the center). His attacks then turn into basic fire magic that deliberately avoid the protagonist's soul. He eventually launches a largely unavoidable beam, but the protagonist still survives with 0.000000001 HP (whether this is due to Frisk's immense Determination or simply Asriel being unable to bring himself to kill them at this point is yet to be confirmed). After this attack, he loses the will to fight entirely, with the rest of the encounter consisting entirely of dialogue between Frisk and the now-redeemed Asriel. It is impossible to receive a game over in this fight; if the protagonist's HP reaches 0, their soul will split in half before repairing itself. The first time this occurs, text appears reading "But it refused." The protagonist then receives full health, and the battle continues normally. Quotes Pre-Battle Battle Post-Battle Flavor Text * Legendary being made of every SOUL in the underground. 'before "True final battle"' * The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath! 'after' * It's the end. before "True final battle" * Asriel charges/calls on/readies "name" Neutral * You think about why you're here now... You can feel the empty space in your inventory getting smaller and smaller! 'Dream' * Your items fill up with dreams. #2+ * You held on to your hopes... You reduced how much DAMAGE you'll take this turn! Hope * You kept holding on. DAMAGE reduced! #2+ * ASRIEL blocks the way! transformation * The whole world is ending. 'Neutral' * Can't move your body. '#1-4' * Can't move your body. Nothing happened. You struggle... Nothing happened. You tried to reach your SAVE file. Nothing happened. You tried again to reach your SAVE file. Nothing happened. Seems SAVING the game really is impossible. ... But... Maybe, with what little power you have... You can SAVE something else.#5 ** "SAVING over ASRIEL's file seems like the only way to defeat him..." "But having never SAVED before, you lack the power to do it." #5 if the player has no save file * !?!? 'ACT button turns to SAVE button' * You reached out to ASRIEL's SOUL and called out to your friends. They're in there somewhere, aren't they? ... Within the depths of ASRIEL's SOUL, something's resonating..! 'Save' * Within the depths of ASRIEL's SOUL, something's resonating..! 'again' * You feel something faintly/slightly/strongly resonating within ASRIEL. 'Saving' * You call out to your friends with all your heart. From somewhere, you felt their support... 'someone who's already been saved' * You feel your friends' SOULs resonating within ASRIEL! 'everyone has been saved' * Strangely, as your friends remembered you... Something else began resonating within the SOUL, stronger and stronger. It seems that there's still one last person that needs to be saved. But who...? ... Suddenly, you realize. You reach out and call their name. 'else' * ... de:Asriel Dreemurr/Im Kampf ja:Asriel Dreemurr/バトル fr:Asriel Dreemurr/En combat es:Asriel Dreemurr/Batalla ru:Азриэль Дримурр/В бою Category:In Battle